Hello
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Warn inside, AkaKuro slight AkaFuri, MayuKuro. Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGENchl02 and Akashi's Birthday, RnR


**Hello..**

 _Original story by_ **QuEE lu-VIZ**

 _Inspired by_ **Hello** by **Adele**

 **KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pair : AkaKuro** _slight_ AkaFuri, MayuKuro

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance**

 _Dedicated for_ **AKAKUROXYGENchl02** _and_ **Akashi's Birthday ^o^**

Theme **: Gagal move on, penyesalan cinta, CLBK.**

 **Warning : Boy x boy, Typo(s), OOC, Ore!Akashi, dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Manik _hazel_ nya menatap seorang pria yang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Manik _crimson_ itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Menghela napasnya pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Mengepak pakaian ke dalam koper besarnya.

"Aku benar-benar yakin, Seijuuro - _kun_." Ucapnya tanpa menatap pria yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku? Kouki?" Pria yang dipanggil Seijuuro itu mencoba menahan getaran pada suaranya. Menatap pemuda brrunett yang masih sibuk mengemasi seluruh pakaiannya.

Koper besar ditutup. Setelah dirasanya tak ada lagi pakaian yang tersisa. Manik _hazel_ memberanikan diri untuk menatap sepasang _crimson_ yang dipenuhi luka. "Maafkan aku, Sei. Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini."

"Kenapa? Apa salahku padamu hingga kau tega meninggalkanku seperti ini?" Tatapan _crimson_ berubah tajam. "Katakan padaku, Furihata Kouki!" Nada suaranya ikut meninggi.

Tersenyum kecut. Pemuda brunett itu beranjak dari posisinya. Berdiri menatap si Merah yang mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kau terlalu sibuk, Sei. Kau tidak punya waktu sedikitpun untukku. Kau tidak pernah ada disaat aku membutuhkan dirimu."

Beranjak dari tempat tidur yang didudukinya. Melangkah cepat menghampiri si brunett hingga kini saling berhadapan. Sementara tangannya mencengkeram bahu si brunett. "Kau menginginkan waktuku kan?" Manik _crimson_ menghujam _hazel_ di hadapannya. "Akan kuberikan asal kau tidak meninggalkanku."

Helaan napas keluar dari si brunett. Tangan yang mencengkeram bahunya ditepis pelan. "Aku tetap tidak bisa, Sei." Manik _hazel_ balas menatap _crimson_ di hadapannya. "Hubungan ini harus tetap diakhiri."

Rahang pemuda dengan helaian _scarlet_ itu mengeras. "Kenapa?" Ujarnya dingin.

"Karena aku mencintai orang lain."

Manik _crimson_ membola. Menatap tak percaya ke arah pemuda yang satu setengah tahun ini sudah tinggal bersamanya. "Kau mengkhianati ku?"

Biner _hazel_ menyorot sesal. "Sayangnya.. Iya, aku mengkhianatimu, Sei."

"Tidak mungkin.." Lirih si merah yang menunduk kecewa.

"Maaf." Satu kata terakhir yang terucap dari si brunett sebelum meninggalkan seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang terpuruk.

Dingin.

Cuaca dingin di pertengahan Desember semakin terasa menusuk hingga tulang. Penghangat ruangan seakan tak berfungsi sama sekali.

"Tetsuya.." Nama itu meluncur, bersamaan dengan setetes airmata yang dengan kurang ajar jatuh dari pelupuk mata.

"Inikah yang kau rasakan saat itu?" Suaranya terdengar pilu. Penuh dengan rasa sesal yang menyesakkan.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya." Rasa bersalah itu menumpuk. Bersama dengan beberapa memori yang terus berputar-putar dibenaknya. Kenangannya bersama sosok yang pernah ia lukai. Bersamaan dengan air mata yang tumpah membasahi wajahnya yang menyedihkan.

"Maaf.."

.

.

.

Duduk termenung, manik _crimson_ menatap kosong pada kerumunan orang yang menghabiskan waktu di taman kota dengan berbagai kegiatan. Berkumpul bersama keluarga layaknya piknik. Ataupun bersenda gurau bersama orang terkasih. Mereka terlihat tak terganggu dengan cuaca dingin di bulan Desember. Karena mereka saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Berbeda dengan dirinya.

Sendiri dan kedinginan. Tidak ada yang menemaninya. Tidak ada yang menghangatkan.

Menyedihkan.

Seorang diri di bulan kelahirannya.

Kilasan masa lampau menghiasi benaknya. Cerita kebersamaannya bersama sosok cerah secerah langit di musim panas. Sosok yang selalu mampu menghangatkannya. Sosok yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Sosok yang tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya seorang diri seperti ini. Dan karena kebodohannya, sosok itu pergi dari hidupnya. Meninggalkannya demi kebahagiaannya. Tapi kebahagiaan saat itu hanya semu. Dan ia menyesal.

"Tetsuya." Nama itu kembali lolos dari bibirnya.

Manik _crimson_ tertuju pada pasangan yang duduk cukup jauh darinya. Terlihat jelas jika mereka tengah bersenda gurau. Gurat bahagia tak pernah lepas dari pasangan itu.

Jemarinya bergerak. Menyentuh deretan angka pada _SmartPhone_ miliknya. Rangkaian nomor yang dihapal di luar kepalanya ditekan. Sebelum meletakkan _SmartPhone_ tersebut di telinganya.

Nada sambung monoton terdengar ditelinganya. Hingga sebuah suara yang amat dirindukannya menyapa.

"Halo, Tetsuya."

 _"Akashi-kun?"_ Terdengar nada terkejut dari suara di seberang sana.

Hening.

Keduanya masih terdiam. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari dirinya maupun seseorang di seberang sana. Keheningan yang semakin lama, semakin menyesakkan.

 _"Akashi-kun.."_

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sebuah kalimat basa-basi memotong ucapan dari seseorang di seberang sana.

 _"Baik."_ Jawaban singkat. Sebelum keheningan kembali menyelimuti.

 _"Bagaimana kabar Akashi-kun sendiri?"_ Suara di seberang sana mencoba memecahkan keheningan. Terdengar ragu dan Akashi tahu.

"Baik, Tetsuya."

Bohong.

Dirinya tidak baik-baik saja. Dirinya hancur. Merindukan dan menginginkan seseorang di seberang sana untuk berada di sisinya saat ini.

 _"Syukurlah.."_ Terdengar helaan napas di seberang sana.

Keduanya kembali terdiam sejenak, sebelum Akashi kembali bersuara lirih.

"Maaf.."

"..." Seseorang di seberang sana terdiam. Sebelum terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana. _"Mayuzumi-kun hentikan! Aku sedang menelepon.."_ Tawa kembali terdengar. _"Mayuzumi -kun geli!"_ Sebelum langkah kaki samar terdengar disertai dehaman.

 _"Maaf, Akashi -kun. Tadi ada sedikit gangguan."_

Kepala dengan helaian _scarlet_ itu menggeleng. Meskipun tahu seseorang di seberang telepon tidak akan melihatnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya."

 _"Tadi, Akashi-kun mengatakan apa? Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu."_

Senyum satir terukir di wajahnya. "Kau terlihat bahagia, Tetsuya?"

"..." Sosok di seberang sana terdiam.

"Maaf.." Kata itu kembali meluncur dari bibir Akashi.

 _"Akashi-kun.."_

"Maaf untuk semuanya," kembali memotong. Tatapannya masih tertuju jauh ke depan sana.

"..." Tidak ada balasan.

"Maaf untuk semua yang pernah ku lakukan padamu."

"..." Masih belum mendapat balasan. Tapi dirinya tahu sosok disana masih mendengarkan.

"Maaf, Karena telah menyakitimu."

 _"Akashi-kun."_

"..." Akashi terdiam. Menunggu pemuda di seberang sana melanjutkan kalimatnya.

 _"Aku sudah memaafkanmu."_ Tanpa sadar dirinya menghela napas pelan. _"Jauh sebelum Akashi-kun meminta maaf."_

" _Arigatou_ , Tetsuya."

Bulir bening jatuh begitu saja dari sepasang _crimson_ yang masih menatap jauh pada sosok di depan sana. Tersenyum tipis, melihat senyuman di wajah sosok itu meskipun tidak begitu jelas karena jauhnya jarak di antara mereka.

 _"Jangan meninggalkanku, Kuroko!"_ Terdengar suara pria lain di seberang sana. _"Mayuzumi-kun?"_

Dirinya masih dapat mendengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan dua orang di ujung telepon. Sementara maniknya menatap lekat pada sosok lain yang menghampiri sosok itu. Merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapannya.

Tak sanggup melihatnya. Akashi beranjak meninggalkan taman itu setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon sepihak. Dirinya tidak sanggup, mendengar suara bahagia itu melantun di telinganya. Menatap sosok yang begitu dirindukannya dipeluk oleh pria lain.

Tidak.

Akashi Seijuuro tidak sekuat itu.

.

.

.

Manik _azure_ menatap datar layar _SmartPhone_ di tangannya. Sambungan itu terputus begitu saja. Ada rasa kehilangan menyelinap di hatinya. Ia masih ingin mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Suara yang selalu ia coba untuk lupakan namun selalu gagal.

"Kuroko?"

Tersentak. Saat tangan yang melingkari perutnya semakin mengerat.

"Mayuzumi-kun."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Bisik pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mengeratkan pelukannya, menopang dagu pada pada bahu kecil si biru.

Kepala dengan helaian _teal_ itu menggeleng pelan.

"Apakah Akashi yang meneleponmu?" Nada suaranya berubah datar. Pelukan dilepas hanya untuk membalikkan tubuh yang lebih kecil itu untuk berhadapan dengannya.

Menundukkan kepala. Enggan untuk menatap langsung manik _kelabu_ yang berkilat tajam.

"Jawab aku, Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Wajah yang menunduk dipaksa mendongak. Mempertemukan manik _azure_ dan _kelabu_.

Tak ingin berlama-lama menatap kelabu di hadapannya. Manik _azure_ berpaling. Menatap apapun asal tidak menatap _kelabu_ yang menyorot kecewa.

"Jadi benar, itu Akashi."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroko Tetsuya itu masih terdiam, enggan menjawab maupun balas menatap pemuda bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Helaan napas keluar dari si _kelabu_. Tatapannya melembut, saat menatap Kuroko yang masih enggan menatapnya.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

Tersenyum tipis, saat mendapati Kuroko yang kini balas menatapnya.

Manik _azure_ bergerak gelisah sebelum Kuroko berujar ragu-ragu. "Akashi- _kun_.. Meminta maaf."

"Untuk?"

Helaan napas pendek, keluar dari bibir si biru. "Semuanya."

Manik _kelabu_ menatap lekat _azure_ di hadapannya sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan?"

Menggigit bibirnya gugup. Manik _azure_ kembali menghindar.

"Aku bilang..." Tatapannya kembali tertuju pada pemuda dengan tinggi 182 cm. Menghela napasnya panjang sebelum kembali berujar. "Aku sudah memaafkan Akashi-kun sebelum dia meminta maaf."

Tubuh kecil direngkuh. Mendekapnya erat dalam sebuah pelukan. "Kuroko..."

Pelukan dieratkan saat tak mendapati jawaban dari si biru. "Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Kuroko hanya diam. Membiarkan pemuda yang beberapa tahun ini selalu ada di sampingnya memeluk dirinya.

Manik _azure_ itu menatap kosong pada kursi taman yang berada jauh di seberang sana.

.

.

.

Hidupnya kacau. Dirinya kembali terpuruk dan tenggelam dalam rasa penyesalan.

Bukan. Dirinya bukan terpuruk karena seseorang yang bernama Furihata Kouki yang telah mengkhianatinya dan kemudian meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja. Bukan. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan semua itu.

Ia terpuruk dalam penyesalan, karena mendengar suara seseorang yang baru saja ia sadari begitu sangat berarti baginya. Ia terpuruk karena tahu, pemuda yang pernah dan masih mengisi hatinya itu terlihat bahagia bersama orang lain. Ia terpuruk, karena ia ingin, dirinya lah yang seharusnya membuat sosok itu bahagia.

Sejak hari itu. Dirinya mengabaikan _SmartPhone_ miliknya. Tak peduli banyaknya pesan ataupun panggilan yang masuk.

Dan sejak pagi tadi, _SmartPhone_ miliknya itu terus bergetar. Entah itu sebuah pesan maupun panggilan. Tanpa harus memiliki otak yang jenius dirinya tahu pesan apa itu.

Apalagi kalau bukan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk dirinya.

Ya. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Dan dirinya harus terpuruk dalam penyesalan yang sangat terlambat.

Dirinya tidak peduli dengan ucapan selamat yang memenuhi kotak pesannya. Karena bukan hal itu yang diinginkan dirinya di hari kelahirannya saat ini. Dirinya hanya menginginkan sosok itu kini berada di sini. Bersamanya menghabiskan hari kelahirannya.

Tapi. Masih bolehkah dirinya berharap? Masih bolehkah, dirinya meminta sosok itu di hari ulang tahunnya?

"Tetsuya.."

.

.

.

Manik _azure_ terus bergulir, menatap kosong pemandangan di luar sana dari balkon apartemen nya.

Udara dingin diabaikannya. Menusuk ke dalam hatinya yang ikut mendingin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di cuaca dingin seperti ini, Kuroko?"

Tangan besar melingkari perutnya. Merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan pemuda dengan helaian _kelabu_.

Hangat.

Seharusnya itu yang ia rasakan saat tubuhnya direngkuh. Namun tidak. Tidak ada kehangatan yang mampu diraupnya.

"Di sini dingin." Pelukan dieratkan, berharap mampu menghangatkan keduanya. "Ayo, masuk, Kuroko."

Gelengan kepala dengan helaian _teal_ menjadi jawaban.

"Kau bisa sakit, Kuroko."

Tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda dalam dekapannya masih menatap kosong ke arah beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di bawah sana.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kuroko?"

Pelukan dilepas. Tubuh yang tadi didekap diputar untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kuroko?" Panggilnya dengan nada yang melembut.

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Akashi - _kun_."

Pemuda di hadapannya yang tak lain, Mayuzumi Chihiro terdiam. Bibirnya mengatup rapat membentuk garis lurus.

"Sudah lama, aku tidak mengucapkan selamat kepadanya."

Tatapan si biru yang hampa itu tak luput dari sepasang _kelabu_ miliknya.

"Apakah kau sangat ingin menemuinya?"

Anggukan cepat, disertai bulir bening yang jatuh dari sepasang manik serupa langit itu menjadi jawaban.

"Aku tahu Akashi - _kun_ sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini."

Mayuzumi terdiam. Hatinya teriris menatap bulir bening yang terus jatuh dari bola mata serupa langit itu.

"Suaranya terdengar berbeda saat kemarin kami berbicara di telepon."

Bibir itu bergetar menahan isakan yang hendak lolos.

"Aku ingin memastikan sendiri, jika Akashi - _kun_ baik-baik saja."

Air mata dihapusnya kasar.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menemuinya?" Pertanyaan kembali diulang. Anggukan cepat dari si biru menjadi jawaban.

"Maafkan aku, Mayuzumi- _kun_." Tak dapat lagi menahan isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya. "Maaf..." Tubuh ringkih itu bergetar. "Aku sudah mencoba dengan keras, tetapi tetap tak bisa." Kepala dengan helaian _teal_ itu menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

"Aku tidak bisa." Lirihnya.

Tubuh yang bergetar hebat itu direngkuhnya. "Aku tahu."

"Sekeras apapun aku mencoba membuatmu mencintaiku. Sekeras itu juga hatimu tetap tertuju padanya."

"Maaf.." Hanya kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda dalam pelukannya.

Sakit. Tapi Mayuzumi mencoba tegar. Sejak awal ia sudah tahu. Hati Kuroko Tetsuya hanya tertuju pada seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Dan ia tidak akan pernah mampu menggapainya.

"Pergilah!" Seruan lirih itu keluar dari bibir si kelabu. "Temui dia."

"Mayuzumi - _kun_?"

Pelukan itu dilepas. Kepala biru mendongak, menatap manik kelabu Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah pria itu. "Aku tidak akan menahanmu lebih lama lagi."

"Mayuzumi- _kun_."

Kedua tangan yang besar itu menangkup wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Menghapusnya lembut. "Kau bebas, Kuroko."

Ciuman didaratkan di kening Kuroko. "Carilah kebahagiaanmu."

Ciuman dilepaskan. Manik _kelabu_ menatap langsung _azure_ di hadapannya. "Asalkan kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia."

Tersenyum saat menatap seulas senyum terukir di wajah si biru. Senyum yang selama ini menghilang. Senyum yang begitu menyakitkan baginya.

"Arigatou, Mayuzumi - _kun_."

.

.

.

Jarum pendek menujuk angka sebelas sedangkan jarum panjang pada angka dua belas, kala bel apartemen mewah yang suram itu berbunyi. Tanpa bel apartemen yang berbunyi saja, dirinya sudah kesulitan untuk memejamkan mata. Dan saat dirinya mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, bel berbunyi nyaring tanpa jeda. Seolah tidak akan berhenti sebelum dirinya membuka pintu apartementnya.

Berdecak kesal sebelum beranjak dengan enggan dari tempat tidurnya yang terasa dingin.

Keluar dari kamar pribadinya. Menuruni tangga dan melewati ruang keluarga juga ruang tamu untuk menggapai pintu apartement.

Sumpah serapah sudah ia siapkan untuk tamu tidak tahu diri yang bertamu hampir tengah malam seperti ini.

Namun semuanya kembali tertelan. Saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Manik _crimson_ membulat tak percaya.

"Hai, Akashi- _kun_." Sapaan itu mengalun, namun tak mampu mengembalikan Akashi dari keterpakuannya. Dirinya seperti tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

"Akashi- _kun_ tidak ingin mempersilahkanku masuk? Diluar sangat dingin, Akashi- _kun_." Mantel kelabu yang dikenakan dieratkan. Tubuhnya benar-benar kedinginan, tetapi pemuda di hadapannya masih berdiri diam.

"Tetsuya?" Manik _crimson_ masih menatap lekat. Seolah memastikan sesuatu.

"Ya, Akashi- _kun_." Pipi putih yang pucat itu mengembung kesal. "Ini aku, dan bukan hantu."

Tangan Akashi terangkat. Menangkup pipi putih di hadapannya. "Ini bukan mimpi 'kan?"

"Bukan, Akashi- _kun_." Tangan kecilnya terangkat. Menggenggam tangan yang lebih besar yang tengah menangkup pipinya.

Rasa dingin yang dirasakan dari tangan yang balas menggenggamnya, membuat dirinya tersentak. Menarik sosok yang sejak tadi berdiri di luar untuk masuk dan kemudian menutupnya.

"Kau kedinginan, Tetsuya!"

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, Akashi-kun."

Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya didekap. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuh yang kedinginan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya." Pelukan mengerat, kata maaf terus melantun dari bibir Akashi.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko balas membelai punggung lebar yang terlihat kesepian itu.

Pelukan dilepas. Manik _crimson_ menatap lekat _cerulean_ di hadapannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?"

Senyuman di wajah biru menjadi balasan. Tangannya terangkat, memperlihatkan bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Aku membawa sesuatu untuk merayakan ulang tahun Akashi - _kun_." Kakinya melangkah, memasuki _apartement_ yang sudah satu tahun setengah ini tidak dikunjunginya.

Manik _cerulean_ nya bergulir, menatap penataan ruangan yang dilewatinya.

Tersenyum tipis.

 _Tidak banyak yang berubah_.

Terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang sangat dihapalnya.

Sementara Akashi terus mengikutinya di belakang. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari punggung yang sangat dirindukannya.

Senyum terukir saat melihat setiap gerakan yang dilakukan si biru di dapurnya.

"Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko memanggil. Memintanya untuk mendekat.

Manik _ruby_ menatap kue ulang tahun yang sudah tersaji di atas meja makannya. Dengan lilin yang sudah tersulut api, menghiasi kue tersebut.

"Duduklah, Akashi- _kun_."

Tersenyum tipis, sebelum menduduki kursi yang berada di hadapan Kuroko.

"Sebelum tiup lilin, ucapkan permohonan Akashi- _kun_ terlebih dulu." Berujar antusias. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah Kuroko.

Manik _crimson_ mengalihkan tatapannya dari cake ulang tahunnya. Menatap _azure_ di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tidak terdefinisi. Namun berbagai macam emosi tersorot jelas di dalamnya.

"Bolehkah?"

Anggukan dari kepala dengan helaian serupa langit sebagai jawaban.

"Bolehkah, aku memintamu untuk kembali mencintaiku seperti dulu?"

Kepala dengan helaian biru kembali mengangguk.

"Bolehkah, aku meminta agar kau selalu berada disampingku?"

Kuroko terdiam. Namun kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendaratkan sebuah Kecupan di bibir Akashi. Dan menganggukkan kepala setelahnya.

"Tentu saja, Akashi- _kun_." Senyum masih terulas, namun setetes bulir bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata. "Akashi- _kun_ boleh meminta apapun di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu, untuk hari ini dan seterusnya."

Giliran Akashi yang mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mencium bibir Kuroko lama.

Keduanya tersenyum diantara lilin-lilin yang menghiasi _cake_ ulang tahun.

Ulang tahun yang terindah bagi seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Ulang tahun yang akan selalu ia syukuri seumur hidupnya.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , Akashi-kun."

" _Aishiteru_ , Tetsuya."

Keduanya kembali larut dalam sebuah ciuman yang dipenuhi rasa rindu, cinta dan syukur.

Mereka memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author curcol:**

Ide ini muncul sehari sebelum ultahnya Akashi. Awalnya mau kirim ff AkaKuroMayu buat ultah Akashi sekaligus event AKAKUROXYGENCHL02. tapi batal karena PC-nya yg mati. Draft fict yang udah 85% masih tersimpan disitu semua. Dan Viz bener-bener putus asa waktu itu. Sampe kemaren nonton acara musik. Pas lagi diputerin lagunya Adele yg Hello. Inspirasi tiba-tiba datang dan jadilah ff ini. Ditulis cepat karena waktu yg sempit. Sempat tertunda karena harus kerja. Dan pagi-pagi langsung dilanjut. Semua proses dari penulisan, pengeditan dan publish dari HP. Jadi harap dimaklumi kalau banyak typo..

.

.

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou, my lovely husband Akashi Seijuuro** *kecupbasah

.

.

 **Mind to REVIEW ^o^**


End file.
